


Wait Your Turn

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sam, Demon Blood, Demon Dean Winchester, Fighting Kink, Grinding, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sam Winchester, Sam likes when they fight back, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, What Can I Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "This-" His lips moved against his neck. "I need this.""But it hurts." The demon whimpered. "You're taking too much-""Then tell your little leader Dean that he should make sure to feed me better." Sam found his own cock growing hard from all the squirming beneath the boy.





	Wait Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> PSA!!! 
> 
> Okay, hi, so in this a demon gets stabbed in the hand and Sam grinds on him and talks about fucking him. The demon doesnt consent but Sam doesn't do anything other than grind. So just,,,,, there's some context in case that stuff triggers you.
> 
> Also!!! Sams submissive with Dean but dominant with the demon.

The boy beneath Sam whimpered and clawed at his back. Minutes before things were normal. Sam was laying in bed, waiting for Dean. Then a demon came in, one of the few that now followed him, and said that he was there to deliver a message. Seconds later he slit his own throat and grinned when Sam lunged for him. The cut wasn't deep enough to cut off the sweet whimpers he made, but it was enough to draw blood. 

Sam had been good about demon blood since Dean changed. He was better now. Stronger and smarter. He was helping Sam be better, too. Feelings never got in the way anymore. Morals were gone and replaced with swift, deadly instinct and an animalistic need for each other. Dean fed him daily, but Dean had been gone. Killing or fighting or something in between. Sam didn't care as long as Dean came home and fed him.

Sam never knew if drinking hurt the demon, he never found the time to care. The taste was so good and within seconds Sam could feel the power rushing through him. He could hardly even feel the nails of the demon as it scratched him, begged him to stop. Sam didn't have self control anymore, but he didn't need it. Dean would always keep him fed. 

"Sam..." The demon whined. Sam would be lying if he didn't like the noises. Some loved it. It was like sex, got them hard and made them come. Others were terrified. Fearful of the relentless boy filled with darkness and a hunger for their blood. "Please-" 

"Shut it." Sam growled, licking at the gash. He was sure his hunger would never be filled, but that didn't bother him. He loved the high he got each time he rushed to fill the urge, the need. Sam grabbed the demon by the hair and kept him trapped between Sams body and the ground they were sprawled out against. "This-" His lips moved against his neck. "I need this."

"But it hurts." The demon whimpered. "You're taking too much-"

"Then tell your little leader Dean that he should make sure to feed me better." Sam found his own cock growing hard from all the squirming beneath the boy. Drinking Ruby's blood was always pure bliss. His cock would be wrapped up in her tight, wet hole and the blood would give him a high nothing else could. "It's been days-" Sam traced his finger along the gash. "And I need my fill."

"He'll be back soon-" The boy screamed as Sam latched onto his neck again, his hands roaming over his body. Sams hips ground against his own, his hard cock rubbing against his ass. "Just wanted to send you a treat-"

"Mhm." Sam hummed, grinding into him harder. "He needs to learn better. I like when pretty boys whine for me." He licked across his jaw. "Maybe I won't suck you dry. I'll keep you chained up and fuck you, too. It is my little treat, isn't it?" 

The demon only begged for Sam to stop, babbling as Sam went back to sucking. He didn't want this. Sam sucking his blood was painful, but he didn't think Sam would be this rough. Pinning him down and nearly fucking him within seconds of tasting him. It didn't help that the younger Winchester's stomach was grinding down against his half hard cock either. 

"Always loved making demons scream." Sam was breathing heavy, blood smeared across his face. Tangled hair fell in front of his eyes, his hips slowing into a steady grind. "Loved cutting them up and making them beg. This, though-" His tongue dipped between the strips of skin. "This is so much better." 

"Dean said he was coming back today, please-"

"I don't see him anywhere." Sams hand dipped beneath the boys shirt, his fingers ghosting over his nipple. "So I don't plan on stopping... but maybe...-" Sam pinched the boys nipple, chuckling when he squirmed. "Maybe I can make this a little more interesting-" Sam made sure to rub his aching cock against the demons ass now. "Ever had a dick in you?" 

"No..." The demon whispered, looking up at Sam. Blood dripped from his mouth, his teeth covered in the dark red color. His lips were swollen from sucking, which only made the demons cock lurch beneath his pants. "I... I haven't-"

"Think you can let me change that?" Sam asked, tracing his jaw with his finger. "I mean... I'm sure it'll feel good after a little while-" He rubbed at the blood oozing from his neck. "And I know it'll feel good for me-" His other hand slid down and cupped his cock, his hips bucking involuntarily. "Something about the noises they make-" He gasped. "Get me so worked up."

Sam undid his pants, leaning down and lapping at the blood that spilled from the wound. "Can't let that go to waste, can I?" 

The demon felt sick. He had heard rumors about how the blood changed Sam. Normally, he was heroic and kind. But when toxic blood rushed through his body, something changed. He stood taller and used all of his strength. Nothing was breakable to him anymore. Sam turned into an animal when he was on the blood. Dean was wrong to play with the fire that was Sam Winchester. He had already been burnt once. 

Being a demon changed Dean, too. Any way he dealt with anger and sadness was useless. Now it was all about fighting and sex and winning. Dean loved to win. He planned on waging a war with Hell, taking over so his brother and him could rule. With Sam drugged up, there was no one to talk him out of it. Everyone was just watching and waiting.

"Dean needs to send me a girl next time... sure they got tits and pussies but there's something about how scared the boys get that just-" He drug his tongue across the cut. "Goes straight to my cock-"

"So..." A deep boice came from behind them, cutting Sam off. "I see you got my present."

The demon tried to flee, clawed at the floor until he pushed himself up. As soon as he began to ran, Sam grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back, putting his hand down on his upper back. The grip held him in place, but that didn't stop him from squirming.

Sam nodded, licking his lips. "Mhm... tastes amazing. It's always better when they're scared-" Sam pushed up on his knees, staring up at Dean. "But I missed you." Sam stood up, walking towards Dean. "You were gone for too long-"

"I had things to do... things to plan for." Dean looked at the demon. "You'll be getting more treats whenever I'm gone, I need to keep you powerful-" 

"Your blood does that best." Sam lifted Deans hand and pressed it to his own cheek, his tongue darting out and licking Deans hand. "It tastes the best... makes me feel the strongest-" Sam walked Dean back against a wall, slowly pulling a knife out. "Plus... doing it with you is a lot more fun." 

Sam lifted Deans arm up and cut down a few inches, licking his lips when blood began to drip down. Sam licked up the mess before latching onto Deans arm, grinding at his thigh as he drank his brothers blood. Deans other hand stroked Sams hair, his soft voice talking him through it. 

"Good boy.." Dean whispered, pushing his leg between Sams. "Keep going... I'm not leaving for a few more hours..." 

The demon climbed to its feet, staggering towards the door. Sam gripped his knife, stabbing the demon in the hand, the knife effortlessly slicing through the flesh. The knife slid through in a clean cut, stabbing into the wall next. Sam made sure to push it down so deep into the wall that the handle of the knife pressed against the demons wound. The demon cried, calling out for help as if anyone would hear him. Even if someone did, they wouldn't help. Every monster knew not to get in between Sam and his toys. 

Sam pulled away from Dean, licking his lips. "Hold still-" He wiped some blood from the demons neck. "And wait your turn."


End file.
